Jinx
}} }}, |pst2|title}} is a champion in League of Legends. Mayhem everywhere you lookJinx, the Loose Cannon, revealed Abilities | }} Jinx's basic attacks grant bonus attack speed for seconds, stacking up to 3 times. The stacks decay one at a time when she stops attacking with her minigun. |description2= Switching to her Rocket Launcher will not clear any active stacks, but they will not grant attack speed after her first attack. |leveling= % % |range= |cost= |costtype= |cooldown=1 }} Jinx gains bonus attack range and deals bonus damage on her attacks, at the cost of mana per attack. |description2= Additionally, her attacks will splash, dealing full damage to all nearby enemies. The bonus damage to her target and the splash damage both scale additively with critical strikes. |leveling= |range= |cost=20 |costtype=mana per attack |cooldown=1 }} | , but will not gain any on-hit attack speed stacks or be able to switch to until Switcheroo! is leveled up. * grants her additional attack speed on-hit, stacking with every consecutive attack up to three stacks, decaying one stack every 2.5 seconds when not attacking. Each consecutive attack will add a stack and refresh the timer. * grants a damage buff, additional attack range and on-hit splash damage. ** Aside from your first basic attack, your basic attacks while is active will not utilize the attack speed and none of your attacks will refresh the timer on any stacks from . ** While is active, if you try to attack and do not have enough mana to fire a rocket Switcheroo! will go on cooldown and revert to . |damagetype=Physical |spelleffects=false |spellshield= Will have no effect. |additional= * : ** While using , Pow-Pow will generate one stack per enemy hit. ** At level 18, with only her base attack speed and three stacks, Jinx's attack speed is 1.55. *** Jinx is tied for the lowest attack speed per level in the game. Noting this, Pow-Pow's attack speed modifier fully stacked puts her at the highest in the game without having to activate an ability. ** Pow-Pow will deactivate her added attack range modifier, damage modifier, and splash damage from . * ** has the 4th longest attack range in the game (700) with rank 5 , placing behind (703 at level 18 with ), (710 with rank 5 activated), and (850 with activated). *** has the second longest static attack range with rank 5 only outranged by a level 18 Tristana by 3 units. ** On-hit effects are only applied to the primary target, and not to any targets hit by splash damage. ** The bonus damage dealt to Jinx's primary target will apply life steal. ** The splash damage will not occur if Jinx's attack is , , , or if the attack misses. ** The splash damage will still occur while attacking towers, so be wary of drawing aggro. ** Unlike , the splash damage from Fishbones will be triggered with each bolt from . *** The splash damage can overlap if the targets are close enough. *** The splash damage around secondary targets will deal 100% of each bolts damage (bolts do 10 + 50% AD damage before damage modifiers) and cannot critically strike. **** If 3 or more targets are close enough they can each take 210% damage (not factoring critical strikes or damage modifiers) - 110% main attack (primary target then splash) and 2 x 50% (+10 damage) splash damage, but all targets must be extremely close for this to happen. *** Fishbones rockets costs mana per attack, not per hit. As such, will only trigger the mana cost once per attack and not per bolt fired. ** The splash radius is ~150 unit. |video= }} }} After a short delay, Jinx fires a shock blast that deals physical damage to the first enemy hit, also granting true sight and slowing it for 2 seconds. |leveling= |range=1500 |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown= }} | in the area around the hit target. *During the delay, a line appears that indicates the path of the projectile and is visible to allies and enemies. |video= }} }} Jinx tosses out 3 chompers that, once armed, explode on contact with enemy champions dealing magic damage over seconds to nearby enemies. The champion that sets off the chomper is also rooted the same duration. Chompers explode automatically after 5 seconds. A single champion can only set off a single chomper, but can be damaged by any number if they remain in range. |leveling= |range=900 |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown= }} | |spellshield=Will block a single trap, also preventing damage from being dealt to nearby enemies from that triggered trap. **Non-triggered traps that detonate over time will still deal damage to nearby enemies including the one who originally blocked one trap if they are still in the area. |additional= * Flame Chompers! has no cast time and does not interrupt Jinx's movement. ** However they have a short .5 second activation time before they can be triggered by a champion. * The explosion damage will apply to any nearby enemies (including neutral monsters, pets and minions, excluding structures) but only champions can trigger the traps before the timer. * the explosion radius is ~50 units. |video= }} }} Jinx fires a rocket that travels in a line, exploding on the first enemy champion hit. Enemies caught in the explosion take physical damage equal to a base amount (this amount increases over the first second the rocket travels) plus a percentage of their missing health. The primary target of the explosion takes full damage, while nearby enemies take 80% damage. |leveling = |range=Global |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown= }} | )gypsylord comments on Jinx, the Loose Cannon - Feedback Thread. The first champion that it collides with will take full damage. Surrounding targets take individual damage at 80% of the possible total (both base damage and missing-health bonus damage). * The damage based on missing health is calculated on an individual basis for each target hit, and not based off the damage dealt to the primary target.gypsylord comments on Jinx, the Loose Cannon - Feedback Thread |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield=can block both the impact and the explosion. Note: blocking the impact will not prevent the explosion. |additional= * The rocket will not collide with any non-champion targets, however all non-friendly, non-structure units in the area will receive the splash damage once the rocket detonates. * The explosion radius is ~225 units. |video= }} }} References cs:Jinx de:Jinx fr:Jinx pl:Jinx Category:Season Three release Category:2013 release Category:Released champion